Cherrypaw in Poppyseed High
by Mothclaw
Summary: Cherrypaw is angry about having to be switched from SkyClan high to Poppyseed high, far away from her brother, too he's still attending SkyClan high. then she meets a very large group of oddballs and becomes a friend to them . . .


Clan HighschoolChapter oneInto The Mathematics

Cherrypaw glared up at the large building towering in front of her, as if to challenge it. Cherrypaw had transferred from SkyClan High, to . . . Poppy Field High, where the mascot was . . . a poppyseed. She couldn't help but bare her teeth in a snarl, this place sounded wimpy. "Let's see if the can handle me . . ." She muttered, moving her paws up until she reached giant, glass doors. She peered through them, and gaped at what she saw. Her look was . . . Well, an odd mixture of creeped out and weird.

"What the Place of No Stars?" She meowed, narrowing her eyes into slits. She growled, pushing her shoulder which had her red knapsack with a cherry on it, onto the glass as the door opened and she stomped in. She froze, giving another look at what she saw. She padded over to a table where two cats, a she-cat and a tom, scratched. The tom was over the she-cat, both of them were purring like mad, and covering their companions in licks. "Isn't that a little in appropriate?" She meowed hesitantly, watching with another odd look.

Apparently, the two cats hadn't noticed her yet. They turned in surprise, blushing madly as they tumbled off each other, jumped off of the table, and stood up to meet Cherrypaw's eyes. The she-cat, who was a sandy color and had an emerald colored green gaze, coughed hesitantly. "Well, um . . . Thanks for the party-pooping, party-pooper!" She snarled a bit, glaring at Cherrypaw. "Dog breath! You were scratching on a table!" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anyhow, help me. I don't know where to go, I'm new, and I --." Cherrypaw blabbered, but was cut off as the dusty dark gray tom starting to speak.

"Shush! Tuh goblins will hear you!" He screamed, eyes wider then the moon, and he swayed a bit, looking half-casual, at least for him.

Cherrypaw blinked a few times, then meowed something quietly.

"Erm . . . Does not . . . compute?" She meowed quietly, looking frightened, but before she could say 'mouse', a paw was propped recklessly over her mouth. The dark gray cat held the other paw to his mouth. "Shhhh!" He whispered very silently. "Goblinds." He meowed, obviously saying 'Goblins' wrong.

Cherrypaw snarled in anger, grabbed his paw, and threw it off. "What the Place of No Stars are goblins?!" She screeched loudly. A door slammed open, and a silvery gray colored she-cat stuck her head out. "Quiet in the main hall!" She yowled, thrusted her head back in, and slammed the door tight. There was a long pause, before the gray tom went mad.

"GOBLINS!" He ran around yowling over and over. "GOBLINS! GOBLINS! GOBLINS!"

Cherrypaw and the sandy colored she-cat were quiet for a while, until the tom fell on the floor, laughing and rolling around, then just sat there staring at the ceiling. He finally got up, padded over, and acted sane. "Anyhow, you're new, right?" He meowed, sounding excited. "Come meet the group!" He padded off in the direction of the gym.

Cherrypaw watched the sandy she-cat follow, and after hesitation, wondering if she would do better on her own, followed the tom and she-cat.

Cherrypaw sat down neatly, and started to groom her fur, curving her tail around her two front paws as she always did when she sat. She looked up, her pelt glistening attractively, and blinked. "I'm Sandpaw." The sandy colored fur introduced herself. "Probably the only sane one most of the time, I'm very girlish, have a bad temper, and act like I own the place . . . I do." She meowed. Cherrypaw watched silently, thinking. _"Creep."_ Sandpaw pointed to the gray tom who had gone mad. "That's my boyfriend, Dustpaw!" She meowed, eyes glittering happily. "He's crazy though, it comes in spurts."

"I've noticed." Meowed Cherrypaw, bad temperdly.

Sandpaw snorted, and then pointed to a handsome ginger tom. "This is Firepaw. He rapes she-cats, and does . . . taht kinda stuff." She meowed. "He won't do it to us as often, though." She meowed, smiling. Firepaw glanced at Cherrypaw. "Will you go out with me?"

"**NO!**" Cherrypaw yowled, snarling. "Rape me and die, stupid rotten piece of fox dung with fur! I'll kill you." She threated, claws unsheathing, fur fluffing up, and her large teeth bared angrily. Firepaw whimpered, looking frightened to death, and hid behind a gray tom. "She scares me . . ." He meowed. Cherrypaw responded quickly. "Take that as your warning, you odd little furball." Her eyes still showed rage, although most of the seeable anger left. Her eyes softened when she turned to gaze to someone at the side of the gym, alone, just sitting, alone, but he had no signs of being emo. He looked so handsome, so perfect to Cherrypaw. She bet they were a lot alike, too. "Who's _he?_" She murmured to Sandpaw, somewhat dreamily, and pointed with her tail to the gray tom.

"He's Jaypaw, the coolest person in the High. If you get on his friend list, which is limited to a very, and I mean very, select few, you're awesome. He's dreamy, not emo, cool, and sane." She meowed, also seeming a little dreamy. But she quickly turned to Dustpaw and licked his ear, purring. "_I like him._" Thought Cherrypaw, smiling. "_I'll get him . . . Somehow._" She shook her head, and turned. "This is Graypaw." Sandpaw continued, pointing to the gray tom which Firepaw was still hiding behind. "He loved Silverpaw, but she died, so now he's emo. He watches too much T.V. Is very intelligent. And, uh, electronics is his thing."

As if on que, Graypaw pulled out a DS Lite. "I'll play. You." He meowed slowly and darkly, pulling out another DS Lite slowly. "No Thanks." Cherrypaw responded, before he finished pulling out the DS. He started to slowly but in back into his light gray backpack with darker gray markings and stripes placed about it. Her ear twitched. Sandpaw was now pointing to a black tom with a white tail tip and white tuft of fur on his chest. "That's Ravenpaw. He's terrified of everything and thinks the world will end much, much, much sooner then 2012, any second now, to be percise." She meowed. His bottom eyelids were higher, as he meowed. "Don't say END." Before anycat could reply, he yowled and jumped up, starting to run around screaming about goblins as Dustpaw had done earlier. Now Sandpaw was staring a another gray cat. "That's Crowpaw. Love doens't exist within him." She meowed, as Crowpaw sighed heavily. "Hi . . ." He meowed.

Sandpaw turned again. "Big group, huh? 'Bout to get bigger, Cinderpaw is the group know-it-all, also geek and electronic freakazoid." She meowed, smiling. "But she's nice and sane." Cinderpaw grinned wildly at Cherrypaw. "Hiya!" Sandpaw sighed, turning to the last two cats. "The first one, the brown and white she-cat, is Brightpaw. She's a tomboy, and also super-hyper and addicted to hyperness, randomness, and loves electronics, also." Brightpaw smiled wildly, grinning. "HIIIIIIYAS!" She screamed hyperly, licking her lips as if they had sugar on them. "The last one is Cloudpaw. He's dreamy, silent, stubborn, but hyper, tomboyish, sane, and also loves electronics. Heck, we may all like 'em. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw love each other."

Cloudpaw dipped his head. "What dorm do you have?" He meowed.

Cherrypaw's heart thumped, she pulled out a card from her knapsack and mumbled. "301 . . ." She looked up, hoping not to be with any of these weird cats. "Cinderpaw, Brightpaw, me and . . ." Cloudpaw started.

Everycat gasped. "And Jaypaw . . ." They breathed, as if in awe.

"Are in the group." Cloudpaw finished.

Cherrypaw's heart rose and her eyes lit up.

"_YES!_" Her inner self screamed.


End file.
